Amor enfermo
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Yo era tu cura, tú eras mi enfermedad. Yo te estaba salvando pero tú me estabas matando


_¿Desde cuándo nuestra relación cambio de esta forma?_

 _No lo sé, No lo recuerdo, No lo note..._

 _¿Por qué empezaste a ser así?_

 _Éramos como cualquiera de las otras parejas, unidas, felices, con peleas pero siempre nos reconciliábamos, eras frio pero sabía que me querías._

 _No lo entiendo Sasuke, no te comprendí ¿eras así?... ¿así de dependiente?_

 _¿Siempre lo fuiste?_

 _Empezaste a sentir celos por pequeñeces, pensé que estabas siendo dramático porque me querías, pero luego comprendí que lo tuyo era un amor enfermo..._

 _Me alejaste de mis amigas y especialmente de mis amigos, sentías celos de cualquiera, hasta de los desconocidos y es por esa razón de que no pude ir más a trabajar, porque ya no me dejaste salir a ningún lado, si no era con tu compañía._

 _Pasaron lo días y empecé a sentir miedo de ti, trate de no demostrarlo, de a poco me aleje de ti, pero me traías de vuelta._

 _¿Cómo?_

 _Siendo solo tú, porque yo te amo, lo hago y siempre lo hare._

 _Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más tiempo estaba encerrada en nuestra habíamos decidido mudarnos y vivir juntos cuando no comprometimos._

 _¿Lo recuerdas?_

 _Porque ya no hablas de la boda, será porque no querías que la organizara...que yo no tenga despedida soltera…no tengo ni idea._

 _Tampoco intento preguntarte...ya no más..._

 _Simplemente porque siempre estas contestando con evasivas o no lo haces y si intento amenazarme con dejarte, me retenes, me abrazas y me dices que me amas._

 _¿Realmente me amas?_

 _Siento que no es así...o es que me amas tanto que lo demuestras de esta manera como si yo fuera un objeto, como si fuera de tu posesión y lo peor es que si lo soy, porque soy toda tuya... te amo serás mi primer amor y el ultimo._

 _Dices también que me necesitas que sin mí, no haya razón de vivir..._

 _Y lo odio, odio la manera en que me amas._

 _Yo era tu cura, tú eras mi enfermedad. Yo te estaba salvando pero tú me estabas matando._

 _Sentía eso...no sé porque estoy preguntando esto, será ya que no me lo puedo guardar más, a pesar de que no voy a saber ninguna de las respuestas, pero quiero que te des cuenta del daño que me provocabas aunque sé que no lo hacías con esa intención._

 _Lo siento, pero ya no puedo casarme contigo, si aún querías._

 _Sasuke adiós, te amo Sakura._

Deje de escribir, en todo momento mis manos temblaban mientras lagrimas caían, mire mi mano izquierda donde se encontraba el anillo en el dedo anular, lo saque lentamente y lo deje arriba del papel.

Aun recordaba el día en que me propusiste matrimonio, fue el día más feliz de mi vida.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –mi mente se cuestionaba mientras la angustia me embargaba-¿Por qué? Tuvo que tornarse de esta manera-me dije en un susurro mientras empecé a llorar con más fuerza, gimoteando mientras trataba de limpiarme desesperadamente mis lágrimas con mis manos y estas goteaban sobre el papel.

Me levante de la silla mientras seguía llorando, me fui hasta la cocina y agarre un cuchillo, lo tome entre mis manos temblorosas, nunca tuve el valor y no creía que lo tenía, pero lo había pensado tanto que lo haría, ya había tomado mi decisión.

Me di cuenta que no podía vivir contigo pero tampoco podía vivir sin ti, por lo tanto lo mejor era no vivir.

Camine de vuelta hasta nuestra habitación a pasos lentos, me senté al borde de nuestra cama, tu imagen vino a mi mente, cerré los ojos y me corte, lo primeros no eran profundos pero lo segundos si lo eran, en cada una de las muñecas, la sangre se deslizaba y caía en gotas sobre el suelo.

Lo había decidió, acabar con mi vida, así comprenderías de esta forma como me sentía, eso esperaba, que cambies y te des cuenta que me lastimabas, no quería que tuvieras el mismo destino que yo, solo que supieras por lo que pasaba...solo pedía eso.

Si cambiabas realmente me gustaría verlo y volver como éramos antes en un principio...me gustaría eso, pero si eso no llega a suceder entonces desearía no despertar.

Fue lo último que pasó por mi mente hasta que me volví más débil queriendo ya cerrar los ojos, pero antes de hacerlo pronuncie tu nombre por última vez, desplomándome sobre la cama.


End file.
